Finding Carter
by awesomenessoverload
Summary: An AU where Carter was in Foster care for 5 years after her dad passed away. After she finds out that she has a family she now has to figure out what being part of this family means.


**Hi everyone. So this is my first fan fiction. This is an AU finding carter where her kidnapper was a Male and her Dad but died when she was 10 and now spent 5 years in foster care before finding out everything. Hope you guys like it. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, it's late. **

* * *

I was sitting in the froyo shop with my softball coach Jacobs and his daughter Abby. People assume that we here become Abby and me are friends but that's not really true. We are teammates but not friends. We don't hang out outside practice or games. Her dad Coach Jacobs generally takes me to and from practices and games, even if Abby's mom has her. I think Coach felt sorry for me. I pushed around the cup of froyo and mostly gummy bears thinking about everything.

In my 15 years of life I have experience some sucky things. My dad, Lee died 5 five years ago when I was 10. My dad was a single father that I loved more than anything and told him everything. I remembered we would have weekly dates just to spend time together.

After he died I bounced between some foster homes. In the past 5 years I have been through 7 homes. Mostly of them were my fault but I had my reasons. The first one shouldn't reason count since it was temporary home until they found something permanent. Jacobs knows that I'm a foster kid; I think that why he goes out of his way to help me out. He knew no one else is willing to. I smiled up at the scene that Abby acting out something that happened at the pre season tournament we were just at.

Honestly I am jealous of Abby. Yea her parents are separated but at least she knows and has both of her parents. Plus she has a step dad; three parents that love her and care for her.

The next morning I walked to school alone with my ear buds stick in each ear drowning out my problems.

I stopped in front of the school. The stairs lead up to the entrance where the yard is fence off and the only way in is through two metal detectors were the two security guard eye the girls picking out which ones get the "routine pat check." Inside the school is teachers exhausted and hating their jobs and life. Most of them are young trying to put in their dues before they can go to a better school.

Suddenly one of my ear buds is yanked out of my ear and I feel a hand running up my butt along my back. "Hey Carter…. want to skip and have some fun." My foster-brother Jake is whispering in my ear. I take a few steps forwards and shove my ear buds back in my ear. "Never in this lifetime, Jake and if you touch me like that again I'll be sure my softball bat will end somewhere very private and intimate with your hand." His friends laugh at the joke and tease me but I don't hear any thing else. I turned up the music and continue to walk the other way away from him and his friends and school.

I ended up at the batting cages. I check my wallet and see the card Jacobs gave me that get me unlimited pitches. I know he pays a fortune for one for me and Abby and I feel guilty for accepting it.

I sat down and waiting for them to open. I pull out my books and started working on my homework I didn't finish last night due to being out so late with Jacobs and Abby. Not like I going to turn in today but I still spend the next 2 hours finishing everything up and then studying.

"Carter…" A voice shouted over my music. I looked up to see the owner of the batting cages, Greg Digg. "Good morning Mr. Digg. School was cancelled today due to a power outage from some prank. I thought since I was out I get some practice in." the lie flowed off the tongue so smoothly I believed it for a second. I read his face seeing his expression as he worked through it and finally shrugged and unlocked the doors. "You know where everything is, Correct?" He asked already knowing the answer. I shook my head and thanked him as I made my way to the back of the building.

The batting cages were indoors with manual machines. Basically you pour the balls into the machine and then swipe your card. You choose your speed and hit your pitches. After several swipes you have to gather the balls and refill the machine. I picked up a helmet and choose a bat. I go through the routine for another an hour or two until my arms feel like jelly and my breathing was getting heavy. I put everything up as if I was never there.

I was walking home when I a police car pull up beside me. "There a reason you are not in school?" The officer spit out annoyed. I see his eyes sizing me up, by the look on his face he guessing I just some hood rat kid that's no good at anything other than causing trouble.

"I got sick at school Officer. My parents were busy at work so I just walking home instead. " I try to control my tone and make sure I sound respectful. He just snorted to shows his disgusted. " I know you are lying. I think you decided to skip school. I think the truancy officer will get a kick out of you." Everything happened with a few seconds. The car stopped and the officer jumped out. Before I could think my feet were carrying me as fast as they could go avoiding the officers. I knew better but my gut told me that something was wrong with this.

I have run several blocks and felt like I lost them. I stopped to catch my breath. After several seconds I see a police car stop at one side of the alley. I took off to the other end but was caught by another officer. This one was a blonde woman around her late thirty or early forties. I was now sitting it her car while her and the officers from before are going through my bag. I hear them talking murmured through the car. "It wasn't her. There is nothing here except schoolwork. She didn't steal anything from that shop." The blonde looks over her shoulder at me. " You could have dropped the money somewhere. If it wasn't he why did she run?" The other officers argued. "It doesn't matter she ran to evading the police."

I was down sitting in a cell counting down the minutes in my head. It has been 2 hours 7 minutes and 26 seconds since I was finger printed and put in this cell as their processed my prints. I continued to down the time wondering if called Jennifer, my case worker. The minutes continued to click away. Finally after 3 hour 54 minutes and 48 seconds, give or take a few minutes, the blonde officer opened the cell. "Please follow me," she commanded. I couldn't place her tone it was serious but not angry or annoyed. I didn't have to focus on it long because she lead to a conference room was Jennifer and two other women were sitting. I was ushered into the room and given a bottle of water after I didn't response to the offer of one.


End file.
